la mente de un hentai
by the black cat and the jocker
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic por favor diganme si les gusta les dejo el declaimer declaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece a mi, sino que les pertenece a peach-pitm resumen: que le pasaría por la mente de ikuto cuando ve a amu comer un platano...no soy buena con losm summary ya como se los prometí deje la segunda parte
1. la mente de un hentai 1º parte

**Bueno este es mi primer fic por favor diganme si les gusta les dejo el declaimer**

**declaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece a mi, sino que les pertenece a peach-pit, si fuera mio ikuto se quedaría con Amu y Tadase se iría a otro lugar no muy bonito(risa malevola)**

**Lamente de un hentai**

**Ikuto POV**

Es un día soleado, genial día para fastidiar a mi queridisima peli-rosa.

Me estoy dirigiendo a la casade ella para molestarla un rato y cuando llego a su valcon siento que alguien gime, "¿Que demonios esta haciendo?ella es MÍA" (**N/A: Ikuto esta celoso *¬* Ikuto: No lo estoy solo que yo quiero ser el unico que la fastidie ¬¬ N/A: Haihai**)pense y me asome, lo que ví me dio alivio...Amu estaba comiendo un platano, me quede un poco embobado viendo a Amu con el platano en mano y me puse a fantasear en algo que incluia a Amu y a mi entrepierna...la cual sentí que se empezó a calentar con el solo hecho de imaginar eso y ver a Amu comiendo un platano "Luego de esto necesito una ducha de agua fría" pense. Entre a su cuarto como siempre dispuesto a molestarla y lo logre.

-Yo (**N/A: Así saluda Ikuto a Amu**) Amu-dije acercandome a ella, la cual seguía comiendo el platano.

-¿Q-Qué quieres I-Ikuto?-dijo nerviosa ya que me estaba hacercando-¿Por que m-me miras así?-dijo aun más nerviosa mi peli-rosa

-Nada solo que como te vi ahí comiendo un platano me dieron ganas de hace algo contigo- dije picaramente con una Amu que estaba roja como una fresa

-¡Hentai! Ni creas que voya hacer algo contigo- dijo nerviosa y adivinando mis segundas intenciones

-Moo Amutu eres la pervertida yo no decía que quería hacer "eso"que estas pensando...pero si tienes ganas-dije picaramente y viendo el sonrojo de Amu

-N-No te atrevas...-decia aun más roja-ai quieres salir, entonces te invito a tomar un helado-dijo sonrojandose con cada palabra que decía,es tan linda verla roja y aun más cuando ponen cara de enojo y hace pucheros, no había nada mejor que molestarla, ya que es la única chica que me interesa y me divierte.

-Hmp...no me importaría, pero me puedo dar una ducha-pregunte un poco nervioso para decir verdad, ella se extraño y asintió-Ya vuelvo.

Pasaron 10, 20 y a los 25 minutos ya habia tomado una ducha de agua helada porque el agua fría no me hiba a servir, una vez más tranquilo salí sin camisa y me aserque a Amu que estaba pensativa y mirando hacia afuera, la abrase por la espalda ,estaba un poco mojado pero no me importo

-!I-I-Ikuto estas muy frío y mojado,te vas a enfermar¡-me dijo un poco alarmada y sin darse cuenta de que no tenía camisa pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que ella se dió la vuelta y se sonrojo-!Hentai¡, te vas a enfermar

-Si, por eso te abrasé, para que me dieras calor-le dije con una risa burlonay lo que recibí me gusto y mucho, ya que Amu hizo un puchero y me abrazó, esto ultimo me sorprenió pero igual le correspondí el abrazo

-Baka, te vas a enfermar y no me gustaría verte enfermo otra vez-dijo sonrojada y con tono triste

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-le dije apretandola más a mi y mordiendole la oreja

-No, yo nunca me preocuparía por un Hentai-dijo sonrojada y desaciendo el abrazo y poniendose de espalda con los brazos cruzados

-Amu, si lo estas-dije con una sonrisa ella se volvió a mirarme a la cara y dijo

-No lo estoy

-Que si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Te Amo

-Te he dicho q- -pero no terminola frase porque cayo en cuenta de lo que dije-¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto sorprendida y en shock

-Lo voy a decir una vez mas para que me escuches-decía muy tranquilo-Te A-M-O Amu-dije la frasecon enfasis el "amo" para que entendiera.

Luego me acerque a su rostro para besarla y lo conseguí su rostro ardía por la vegüenza y nervios

-I-Ikuto-dijo nerviosa cuando nos separamos un poco-etto...yo siento l-lo mismo que tú-dijo casi inaudible-...t-tú me...tú me-decía pero mi pasiencia y anciedad me ganaron y dije

-¿Yo te que, Amu?- dije un poco preocupado

-¡TU ME GUSTAS!-dijo casi gritando-Me atrae tu personalidad y me gustas tal cual eres sin cambios-dijo muy pero muy roja

Me acerque dulcemente a ella muy feliz, la abrazé dulcemente y le susurre al oido-Te amo, gracias por corresponderme, Amu-dije sonriendo-Ahora si vamos por un helado-dije sonriendo, ella asintió muy animadamente con una sonrisa

Llegamos al lugar y compramos ambos un helado de chocolate para cada uno.

Yo lo termine primero y mire a Amu que todavía tenía, me arrepentí de haber mirado porque si bien Amu lo hacía inconcientemente, me estaba probocando con ese helado, al verla pasar la lengua por todo lo largo del helado muy despacio, con lo que sentí otra vez ese calor en mi entrepierna pero esta vez no lo hiba a apagar con una ducha de agua fría, sno que mi dulce Amu me ayudará a apagarlo y lo que pase esta noche se quedará entre Amu y yo.

N/A: Espero que les alla gustado, onegai dejen reviws y comenten, arigatau


	2. la mente de un hentai 2º parte

Bueno primero que nada ohaio y les dejo la segunda parte de "la mente de un hentai"

**La mente de un hentai 2º parte**

**Amu POV**

Hay que día más largo si tan solo me pudiera sacar a ese neko hentai de la cabeza estaria más concentrada en las clases

**Flash Back**

Luego de comer el helado miré a Ikuto ya que me estaba mirando algo raro...tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sonrisa pícara...

-"Por que presiento que no voy a poder dormir esta noche"-pensaba pero me sonroke por darme cuenta del doble sentido de lo que significaba eso (**N/A:Hay Amu, al final eres igual de pervertida que Ikuto...Ikuto, estas feliz ya corrompiste a la inocente de Amu. Ikuto: ¬ ¬ no soy culpable, pero en el caso de que lo fuera deberías decirme que soy un buen profesor N/A:*o* Ikuto:¿Por qué me miras así? Mejor sigue con el fic ¬ ¬ # N/A: Ah O/O tienes razón Ikuto:¬ ¬`)**

-¿Enn que estas pensando, mi pequeña hentai?-me sonroje más por decirme así y luego el no aguanto reirse por tal acto mío

-Nande monai-(**N/A: significa "nada")-**O-Oye I-Ikuto quieres pasear un rato-pregunte nerviosa ya que Ikuto se me había hacercado

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo y se me hacerco más, ahora que lo recuerdo todavía estabamos en el parque, pero eso ya no importa porque cuando cerre mis ojos sentí un calido par de labios sobre los mios...

**Fin Flash Back**

Rayos deja de pensar en eso Amu...soy yo o hace más calor en esta clase...¡Ah! Ya basta estoy en clase de Nikaido-sensei y no lo eh escuchado en todo el rato el rato que llevo aquí sentada

-Amu chan ¿Estas bien?-Sentí que alguien me hablo y para ser exactos era mi pequeña chara rosa llamada Ran, en total tengo cuatro charas-Estas muy roja-decía aun más preocupada

-Quisas esta...-comenzó Miki, mi segunda chara la cual era azul

-...pensando en...-continuó Día mi chara dorada

-...Ikuto-Kun Desu-Finalizó Suu mi chara verde

Tener 4 charas solo lo hace el cuadruple de molesto cuando estoy en una situación así, y eso me hace explotar

-¡URUSAEN!-grité y todos los de la clase me miraron impresionados.

El único que sabía que sucedía era Nikaido-sensei y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa-"De seguro Suu debe tener algo que ver en esto"-pense irritada

-Himamoro-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara...¿Pero cuando demonios dirá bien mi apellido?

-Sensei, primero que nada es H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I, y segundo gomenazai por lo de hace unos momentos-me senté y Nikaido-sensei siguió con su clase, demonios ¿quién me manda a gritar?, pero recordé a ese Neko-Hentai y los recuerdos luego de ese beso volvieron

**Flash Back**

Seguiamos besandonos con pasióny no se en que momento Ikuto me cargo y me llevó a casa, una vez allí me recostoen la cama, el se coloco ensima mio y seguiamos besandonos

-"Menos mal que no estan mis padres"-pense recordando que se habían ido por una semana por un concurso de canto para Ami en Tokio...espera ¿estoy feliz porque estoy sola con mi neko-hentai? que estoy pensando el no es mí neko-hentai...¿o quisas sí? Ah, al carajo con mis dudas voy a disfrutar de este momento a solas con el

Ikuto seguia besandome, y poco a poco el fué acariciando mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa, que sensación más...más...¿Exitante?...¿Gloriosa?...No lo se pero me sentía en el cielo.

Luego Ikuto fue quitandome lentamentecomo una tortula,la parte de arriba del uniforme, que terminó tirado por ahí, yo no quise ser menos y lo hice igual, pero cambié algo en eso

-"¿Por qué no jugar un rato con él?"-pensé divertida-"Quiero hacerlo sufrir y disfrutar un rato"-y con ese pensamientolo aparté de mí y lo empujé para que él quedara ahora sobre la cama y yo encima de él, lo cual me miró sorprendindia pero al ver mis intenciones sonrió como solo élsabe hacerlo, ahora que yo ya había conseguido lo que quería, que era estar ensima de él, me incliné y enves de qutarle la camisa con las manos se la fuí quitando con la boca, mientras le daba caricias en su cabellera azul y orejas, la cual si mal no lo recuerdo me dijo que era su parte más sensible, así lo torturaría un rato más

-A-Amu quitame la camisa por...por favor no aguanto e-el calor-me decía entrecortado lo cual me hizo sonreir y acortarle el sufrimiento, lleve una de mis manos a los botones y se los desabrochemás rápido para luego acariciarle su bien formado pecho, pero él no se quedo atras, el tocaba mi espalda y puso una mano detras de mi nuca como señal de que quería besarme, yo no me hice del rogar y lo hice, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron un baile de pasión y romance

**Fin Fash Back**

Definitivamente cuando llegue a casa necesito una duchan bien fría...

-ahh-suspire, luegosentí el timbre que indicaba la finalización de clase y me fuí a casa con mucha tranquilidad aun con los recuerdos que le siguieron a eso

**Flash Back**

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Ikuto se puso sobre mí una vez más, pero lo que hizo me dió un espasmo de placer, ya que había puesto una mano en uno de mis pechos,luego sentí quemis pechos se quedaban flojos, los cuales eran de un tamaño normal para mi físico, Ikuto empezó a masajear con una mano mano uno de mis pechos y con la otra acariciaba mi intimidad...¿Cuándo llegó allí?...bah,no importa...con su boca me estimulaba el otro pecho.

Cuando ambos pechos quedaron firmes el bajó por mi cuerpo lamiento, besando y soplando las zonas mojadas para darme un extraño placer, siguió bajando hasta mi falda, la cual quitó junto con mis bragas, que las lanzo por alguna parte de la habitación. Siguió desendiendo hasta mi intimidad en el cual empezó metiendo los dedos y luego metió la lengua simulando un vaiben energético, yo jadeaba, gemía y decía el nombre de Ikuto, él era, además del maestro de los Hentais, él era el Dios del sexo, de lo sexy y de lo más genial

-I-Ikuto-grité y me corrí dentro de la boca de él lo cual me exitó más

-Te amo Amu-me dijo antes de besarme

-Yo te amo y te deseo Ikuto-dije jadeante

Pero ahí no termino, oh no señor, él se quitó los pantalones y el boxer,dejando ver un...bueno como lo digo...ya qué, era el primer pene que veía en la vida y me pareció el más grande, por lo que yo trague fuerte,lo miré a la cara y ví una expreción de orgulloy superioridad

-"Maldito"-pensé resignada ya que no podía para justo ahora, el no me perdonaría y yo me quedaría con las ganas.

Los dos estabamos exitados pero pero eso no era todo, estabamos mostrandonos el amor que nos teníamos, él fue y va a ser el primero que me sacó la virginidad.

Fué muy dulce al principio, fué adentrandose lento para que yo me acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, y se encontró con esa molesta tela,lo cual lo hizo sonreir...ya que le mostraba mi virginidad, la cual rompió de un golpe, lo cual hizo que unas lágrimas calleran de mis ojos, el me abrazo y me acarició la cabeza y cueyo, y me susurro al oido -lo siento si te lastime pequeña-luego de decirme esto se quizo separar de mí pero lo agarre y le dije-estoy bien, puedes seguir-dije sonrojada y apenada a lo que él me miró sorprendido y luego me miró agradecido.

Ahora nos movíamos al unisolo yo moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba y abajo y el moviendose hacia adelante y atras, gemíamos de placer, ambos sonrojados, hasta que llegamos al climax, el calló suavemente apollando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo lo acariciaba la cabeza y espalda acunandolo, y así nos dormimos hasta el otro día unidos y en las misma posición.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y pensar que cuando despertamos lo volvimos a hacer, diablos ahora que me acuerdo...

-Yo Amu-Koi-dijo Ikuto en mi avitación y para ser más exactos sobre mi cama

-"Sierto él no se fué en todo el día, y yo así de caliente, lo podría apagar con él como él lo hizo conmigo...lo vamos a hacer otra vez, ya que ahora él es mi Neko-Hentai y solo con él estaré dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa"

**N/A:**Bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviws y como me lo pidieron les trage una segunda parte, espero que les alla gustado, ya que es mi primer lemmon :) Ya Ne


End file.
